


【锤基】出于水火 （狮子X天蝎）万圣节的车

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 普通人AU星座只是参考，千人千面，请勿对号入座。另外这个标题请勿较真和KY，成语嘛，虽说都是有它特定的环境，但终归大多数还是要作为一种简化语言的工具来使用的。





	【锤基】出于水火 （狮子X天蝎）万圣节的车

Loki心里有一百万个不愿意去找分手了大半年的那位。  
却又有着九百万个期待地给自己盛装打扮了一番。  
是他口是心非地提出了分手，但那个狮子座的男人皱紧眉头叹了口气之后，低沉地说了句“随便你”，一场闹剧就这样不负责任地收了尾。  
要他一个冥王都落在天蝎的纯种蝎抹下脸面去乞求回头那真的不如让他心里痛上一辈子。  
而且分的时间长了，有了下一段恋情，他的爱全都会化作最浓的恨意，恨不得见面就砍死对方的恨意。  
好吧，他至今还单身着，原因和上述非常矛盾。  
心里的人是Thor，他甚至连其他人的追求都会感到生理不适。  
平时他会偷窥着Thor的社交账号，然而从分手的那天到现在，狮子男没有一星半点的不对劲，和往常一样的这状态，偶尔遇到特别喜欢的东西才会随手拍个照炫耀一番。  
没有旅游散心，没有借酒消愁，甚至连掩饰伤心难过的无聊刷屏都没有。  
爱的时候恨不得把人捧在手心里，要星星都会想办法去给你架一座云梯…  
他们都一样，决定分手的瞬间，那些点点滴滴的爱就像是掉落的玩具，捡起来收进盒子般简单容易，没有任何的拖泥带水和吵闹挽留。  
两个极度要面子把尊严看得比命都重的男人。

在镜子前整理了头发和衣服，Loki看了眼桌面角落几瓶还剩大半的香水。  
Thor以前说过不喜欢他身上有这种人工合成的味道。  
“去他妈的吧。”  
挑了瓶余量最多的、那个狮子男最讨厌的花果调，Loki把自己喷成了一个移动的小香薰。  
一身衣服都是加了高价托人抢回来的限定——那种你去店里问如何保养会被导购带着职业假笑告知“我们的衣服一般没人穿第二次”的限定。  
但是既然非得见面，“看上去过得比你好”在一个天蝎心中，还是要远远超过了“我随便穿穿不在乎你”这样的想法。  
今天是万圣节前夜，Loki只能提早一些出门，街上狂欢的活动太多，他不爱迟到，但也不能太早到，显得自己很想见到Thor一样。  
可是事情作对一般没按照他的意愿发展，平时周末都要排队的停车场今晚出奇得空，等到Loki停好车，抬腕看表，距离聚会的时间还有四十多分钟。  
很尴尬。  
这栋风格大约是一百年前的建筑里虽说娱乐设施应有尽有，然而四十分钟既不够看场电影，也不适合去酒吧消遣，Loki只好从东边的电梯去了顶楼，被露天咖啡馆的服务员推荐了一杯万圣节新品，做在露台的座椅上吹风。  
甜腻有余口感不足的咖啡在有些寒冷的晚风中很快失去了温度，Loki不得已浪费了一半，空等的时间过得好像特别慢，直到Loki感到手已经发凉，才算是等到了Thor的电话，告知他已经迟到了。  
Loki没有道歉也没有多余的话，冷冷淡淡地说了句“马上到”便结束了通话。  
还没有消失的感情，会让Loki获得胜利的快乐，很幼稚却比什么都现实，一直提醒着他根本忘不掉那个男人，在分手的这段时间里，他的确可以说出很多Thor讨厌的地方，比如太要面子，从不认错，非要自己气消了去哄着他，极度霸道得让自己眼中只能有他一个，只能崇拜他一个。  
但是吧…  
爱一个人的时候，缺点和讨厌的地方都会在脑海和心中变得模模糊糊，就算想起都会头疼叹气，然而就是没有被放在“忍无可忍”的行列里，甚至这所有的不好，都只能他来斥责，别人是断然没有资格的。  
而要去说Thor的好…不在一起这么久，所有的优点像被放在了显微镜之下，每当想起回忆起，就占据了Loki的全部思想，挤掉一切无伤大雅的缺点。  
可惜Thor没有回头，他自然不可能倒贴回去。  
电梯下行到三楼，穿过一排清吧，在角落的位置是一家私人俱乐部，每天下午五点开始营业，可以喝酒可以桌游可以开派对，只要你不打架嗑药在里面犯罪，欢迎你待到早上七点打烊，但规矩则是每一天只接待一批客人。  
Loki自从分手之后就没来过了，以前周末或是他们都空闲的时候，会经常约了朋友共度，这家俱乐部收费不低，但老板似乎更有钱一些，通常一个月就会换个概念换个主题，并且根据预约的内容准备好令人意外的惊喜。让老客们不断提升新鲜感，也让新客觉得这家店的确很潮。  
许久不曾来，门头和装修都换了新的风格，今晚来的人坐不满大厅的环形沙发，却也不算少，有男有女，有熟悉的那几个朋友也有陌生的新朋友，看来他们除了解决到期的生意合作，也是准备在这儿过了万圣节。  
老板正和Thor端着饮料在聊天，抬头看到Loki更是热情地过来招呼，倒不是想拉住他这个回头客，只是每一个老板也会有自己偏颇一些的客人嘛。  
被安排坐在Thor身边，老板亲自去给他们这拨人准备今晚的项目，其他人都还在一局游戏里没有结束，只能挥挥手先和Loki问了好。  
“这身衣服挺好。”  
Thor打量了一番身边的人，将近七个月没见，还是那个样子，不管多高定的西服，穿在他身上就是让人想入非非——脱一半留一半，可惜今天没有领带，否则蒙了眼睛也很不错。  
“还行吧…”Loki故意没有看这个早就让他心里一团乱的男人，真正见到面，才知道冲击力有多大，莫名就带上了八层滤镜，难免心跳加速，“我们赶紧把事办了吧，急着走呢。”  
他们两年前开了家投资挺高的餐厅，带了其他几个合伙人，但一方面他们两个打理参与得极少，另一方面如今的关系总要有人退出才能避免日后的交集，所以最终经过协商，Thor和Loki都不再参与，今天来结算盈利顺道交接那份两人各拿了一半的门店租赁合同。  
“走什么？一起过节吧，听说这层楼的所有老板联合准备了一场活动。”  
“你还小吗？是扮成丧尸和鬼的人能吓到你，还是打算去和别人要糖吃？”  
Thor尴尬地喝着杯中的饮料，Loki依然能够三两句话噎得他浑身难受，而他又不是一个嘴上功夫了得的人，一次次避免争吵的缄默可能也为分手埋了不少隐患。  
他希望Loki因为这次见面对他说几句软话。  
殊不知Loki同样期盼他可以主动一些。  
当毒舌遇上沉默，犹如万箭穿入湖泊，起完了涟漪，还是归于平静，任凭深水之下千疮百孔。  
等到朋友们结束了游戏对局，签字、转账和交接快到令人发指，大家都是三观相近才能玩到一起，金钱上不会耍心机，转让也十分干净利落。  
多亏了朋友和老板你来我往地挽留，加上Thor也附和其中，Loki才算是找到了那层台阶，那层红毯铺到脚边还必须有人扶他上去的台阶。  
万圣节的活动其实还不错，到点整栋楼的灯都灭了，所有的服务人员都集体失踪，门窗同时落了锁，恐怖的音乐和灯光营造了优秀的氛围，楼层远处先是传来了锁链拖行的声音，随后便是女孩子的尖叫…  
主题要求是找到隐藏起来的钥匙打开大门逃脱，所有的线索均在每一家店内，可以结伴而行也可以单独行动，当然不愿意参加的也可以“前往安全区补充能量等待英雄的救援”。  
Thor想拉着Loki一起去参与，结果同行的两个女生胆子比较小，希望能和Thor结伴。  
“看我做什么？指望我朝你怀里躲吗？”Loki主动让开了位给两位女士，他再清楚不过Thor是遭不住这种崇拜、求助眼神的，同时随手扯住了打算单干的老板，“和我一起咯，你应该知道点通关秘籍吧？”  
“我…我只负责出钱的，其他我也不清楚啊。”一头雾水的老板见Loki皱着眉头给他警告的眼神，只得小声配合道，“知…知道一点。”  
Loki必须承认自己有时候是个扫兴又无聊的人，他三次面无表情地让角落窜出的妖魔鬼怪悻悻而归，两次吓到了提着南瓜灯的巫师，但却在碰上Thor的时候故意往身边的老板身上靠，并且一副惊魂未定的样子要求老板今晚送他回家。  
说实在的，老板内心慌得要死，恨不得现在就扔下这个不定时炸弹，然而拒绝又不太礼貌，便敷衍地答应下来，打算一会儿装个死。  
但他更为不解的是，当游戏结束之后，他正要和Loki去找借口，却被Thor拦下了。  
“我送他回去吧，今晚的消费全记我账上，我的朋友就拜托你照顾了，一定请他们玩得开心。”

拉着手心冰凉却冒了汗的人，Thor走在前面隐藏了自己嘴角的笑容。  
没有回谁的家，直接上八楼开了房，进门就是一场掠夺。  
“嗯…”嘴被粗暴地堵上，Loki背撞在坚硬的墙上也无法痛呼出口，可好消息是Thor还是上钩了。  
狮子男熟练地解着手中的一颗颗衣扣，却不急着脱掉衬衫，拇指隔着细腻的布料揉捻着乳头，他很清楚Loki喜欢这样的前戏，口中和自己交缠的舌也逐渐因为胸前被拨弄而变得迟缓。  
小小的乳尖在蹂躏中很快充血挺立，可Thor没有放过这颗果实，任凭Loki因为疼痛挣扎也依然继续施加压力，想反抗的双腿被他死死抵住，口中Loki撕咬的意图他也早有防备，然而强撑的人明明都疼得开始含糊不清乱哼，也不肯吐露一点求饶的声音。  
Loki疼得恍惚，随之生出了自己要被拧掉乳头的恐惧，无奈推开做不到，认输也做不到，暴烈的吻夺走了他平稳的呼吸，他现在只能急促地在Thor勾弄自己舌头的间隙低喘，不服被这个男人死死压制的同时又难免会去享受Thor的掌控。  
“刚刚不拦着你，你真和人家走了要怎么收场？”放过那张被蹂躏得红肿的唇，Thor不容抗拒地解着Loki裤子的皮带和拉链，“这条裤子不是你的尺码。”  
所以当皮带抽离，胯骨和臀部根本就支撑不住宽松了一个码的长裤，优质的面料顺着光滑的大腿掉落在地，有些狼狈又不乏色情。Thor的手掌足够修长也足够宽，他可以直接包覆住Loki比较小巧的屁股，却丝毫没客气地在用力揉捏。  
“怎么了，对前男友还念念不忘？”  
Thor笑得好看，手掌似不舍地拍了一下Loki的臀瓣，沿着他的腰椎向上缓缓而行，停在后颈处加以钳制，拇指摩挲起柔软敏感的耳垂，脸也凑得更近：“念念不忘的难道不是你吗？特意穿了新衣服却急急忙忙得连合适的尺码都来不及挑，怪这场见面太临时了吗？用了我最讨厌的香水在我面前晃，明明一副撩别人的样子，结果呢，撩出事了手心都在出汗生怕我不来阻拦…”  
“你…！”所有的诡计全被Thor识破得干干净净，Loki低头看看自己衣衫不整的样子，自尊心遭到了严重的打击，他的心机在Thor眼里原来都是低级的笑话，“真当我有多在乎你吗？”  
“不在乎你生什么气？”盯着Loki的眼睛，瞳孔中冷下来的光彩一直都是Loki生气的征兆，“说真的Loki，分手的这大半年，我真的敢确定你宁愿自慰都不会去约炮。”  
“谁给你的自信…你做什么…！”  
在力量面前，Loki拿这个前男友一点办法都没有，被他按着脖子和肩膀强迫蹲下，卡在脚腕的裤子成了累赘，为了不让自己难堪地倒在地上，Loki只有委屈了自己的膝盖，地板冰冷坚硬，硌得骨头生疼。  
“做你期待的事情。”向前逼近了两小步，Thor仅仅是居高临下地看着，并未作出其他动作，“当然你现在可以让我滚出去，不过今晚该签的合同该清的账都了结了，下次见面恐怕遥遥无期。”  
“何必这么严肃。”Loki稳住身子攀上Thor的腰带解开，又熟练地剥掉扣子，“既然我们不打算出去要糖果，在这里来一炮也无妨，反正你没另寻新欢，我也暂时单身。”  
不能输，要找回场子，只要自己五分钟之内能把Thor口到射出来，有的是机会扳回一城！  
Loki忍下这个姿势所带来的羞耻心，扯下绵软的内裤，已经半勃的性器和自己现在下半身的状态是一样的，可见他们还是对互相有着致命的吸引力和欲望。  
舌尖勾着阴茎的前端含进嘴里，Loki故意慢慢悠悠地用舌头描绘着，收缩双颊吮吸着柔软的龟头，认认真真地舔弄柱身上的血管，偶尔用舌尖刺戳濡湿的铃口，可就是不多吃进去一寸，放任口中的性器坚硬饱胀，哪怕Thor提醒他全部吞进去，他也只是敷衍地深喉个一两次，又重新恢复到舔舐着玩的状态。  
抬眼对视上那双蓝眼睛，Loki目中带了笑意——要我继续就服个软说点好听的。  
“唔…”  
但他根本还是忽略了Thor的专制。  
“这张嘴不愿意好好吃的话，就留着求饶好了…”Thor将刻意折磨自己的人一把拽起，拧着Loki的胳膊钳制在身后，仍是这面墙，但不一样的是这次Loki得面对着它。  
“别闹，没有润滑剂你是要疼死我吗？”奋力地扭过头警告着，Loki有些恐慌于已经在穴口出磨蹭的巨物。  
“你舔得足够湿了。”  
“唔…疼…”被扼制住的双手紧握成了拳头，Loki因为这疼痛而委屈得喉咙发酸，大半年没有做爱，竟然一点念及旧情的耐心都没有，也许Thor确实比自己更洒脱也更绝情，“出…出去…”  
“你设计要我来，又这么不配合，耍我吗？Loki…”  
狠下心将整根阴茎没入，Thor却没听到身前的人该有的痛呼。  
“我…我他妈…犯贱好了吗？”疼得牙齿都在发颤，Loki拼命克制之下才坚持着回了句嘴。  
男人嘛，无论是Thor还是自己，终归是下半身思考的动物，勃起只能代表性功能正常和有欲望，不该以这个作为依据来证明Thor对他还有情欲。  
“要你做到不去口是心非就那么难吗？”  
不等Loki去适应让身上都起了层薄汗的酸胀，Thor就已带着些愠怒动了起来，他知道Loki疼，然而每当性器抽离的时候，那个紧窒的穴口又是死死吸着他，在疼痛和满足之间相互矛盾。  
“疼…你…慢点…”  
“又不是我疼。”  
“唔…你这个小心眼…”咬着下唇，Loki虽是骂了一句，但他大概是彻底明白了分手这么久Thor却无情的原因。  
即使拥有自己的公司，做个别人眼里的霸道总裁，可避免不了各种应酬和生意，员工不加班，加班的只剩下Thor自己。  
Loki理解，却担心。  
也许是天蝎的心思要相对细腻和丰富一些，Loki不喜欢看到好胜心像恶魔一样驱使着Thor一次次陷入疲惫、勾心斗角和危险。  
虽然Loki平时也挺拼命的，只不过他算计得更加精明一点，不是个火爆的行动派。  
因为失联和醉酒他们不知道冲突了多少次，也许他们不会像夫妻那样一个聊逻辑一个聊感受，但结局一样都是不太好的。  
分手前最后一次的僵持是什么呢？  
应该是天气还没有开始热的一个夜晚，Thor徒步回家的路上给Loki打了电话，这一次他倒是没喝多，只是喝多的人一言不合打了起来，他上前拉架给人用酒瓶划拉开了胳膊，去医院缝了二十多针，麻药退去伤口钻心得疼，就给Loki去了一通电话，吵醒刚入睡的人，告诉他自己疼。  
Loki心里比谁都难过，这一次是受伤，下一次呢？他沉默着，恨不得爬起来去接还在冷风中行走的人，只要Thor多一句我需要你。  
可他的嘴偏偏说了一句“又不是我疼”，Thor又偏偏叹了口气回了句“随便你”。  
互相认为对方不在乎自己，Loki试着提了分手，Thor没有异议。  
分手之后都假装活得潇洒，可谁都放不下。  
于是Thor找了个契机，Loki应允，他抓到了很多破绽和细节，一步步诱着Loki，最终成功把人带走。  
“比起你让人心寒，这可不算什么…”Thor感受到咬紧自己阴茎的肉穴渐渐放松，干脆开始了他惯有的频率和力量，“不过你的屁股还是温暖的。”  
Loki走神的回忆被一股从小腹开始升腾起的酥麻快感冲得支离破碎，他们对彼此身体的了解程度实在太可怕了，这都要归功于曾经数不清的荒淫无度夜晚甚至白天。  
“我…嗯…我是什么样的人…唔…你难道不清楚吗？”Loki被这根一旦适应了就欲罢不能的肉棒搞得太舒服，出口的话不自觉地带了呻吟，“你刚自己…啊…再深一点…说的…口是心非…”  
“但你身体诚实。”  
“你个…蠢货…唔啊…”Loki撑着口舌之快，然而双手连自由都没有，只能任由Thor撞在自己臀上发出的啪啪声灌进耳朵，“嗯…别停下来…”  
“哭着求我也要干你干到天亮。”  
“你能干哭我…我…唔…就和你重新…开始…没吃饭吗…动得这么差劲…”Loki抓准了话里的漏洞，这样顺水推舟的说辞也许既能保留自己的颜面也能让Thor满足虚荣心。  
至少他可以说是Thor逼着自己复合的。  
于是后半夜的床上，Loki双腿被架在男人的肩上，非常深入的姿势太容易高潮，可任他怎么扭腰暗示，Thor都抽插得很浅，不去往那个敏感的腺上撞，却在他耳边说各种下流的话，吻着他的小腿，轻咬着他的膝盖，将他的性器套弄到崩溃的边缘又突然停下，反反复复对他施与折磨，只等着Loki鼻子发酸眼角泛红。  
“复合我就给你。”  
“不要。”  
“是你自己说操哭就复合的。”  
“那好吧。”

失而复得在万圣节之后让他们都重新懂得了珍惜和沟通，狮子少了霸道，而天蝎少了口是心非。  
水象星座和火象星座也并非那么水火不容，也许水深火热的日子也能过得不错，不是吗？

*对于Thor和Loki的星座，一直是没有官方说法的，Thor确实各方面都很像狮子座，Loki我个人则认为更像水象星座，想得多却很敏感。不过鉴于他的银舌头和性感程度，可爱的天蝎更合适。


End file.
